SCR4EAM
by scream-master
Summary: Ghostface is back... but who is it this time and what do they want with innocent lives? PLEASE R


SCR4EAM  
  
FADE IN:  
  
EXT. COUNTRY ROAD - NIGHT  
  
2003 FORD WINDSTAR DRIVES FAST DOWN THE LONG COUNTRY ROAD. THE ROAD IS APPARENTLY IN A WOODED AREA AND HAS TALL PINE TREES LINING BOTH SIDES OF IT.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. WINDSTAR - NIGHT  
  
THE CAR IS OCCUPIED BY TWO PEOPLE IN THEIR LATE TEENS, HOBBES WILLARD (19), A TALL BOY WITH FLY AWAY HAIR IN A WOODSBURROW FOOTBALL JACKET, AND HIS GIRLFRIEND SARAH LENOARD (18), AN AVERAGE HEIGHT GIRL IN A CHEERLEADERS OUTFIT. SARAH AND HOBBES ARE IN CONVERSATION.  
  
SARAH: You acted like an asshole after the game today.  
  
HOBBES: It wasn't my fault, Sarah!  
  
SARAH: Oh so I guess Deb McLean made you flirt with her and grab her ass.  
  
HOBBES: What!? I never grabbed her ass and I was never flirting! We are studying for the mid-terms together and I was asking her when could we meet at the library!  
  
SARAH: Bullshit! You can't lie Hobbes. I saw you do it!  
  
HOBBES: Look, even if I did touch Deb McLean's ass it was only because. well. what am I supposed to do? You won't even kiss me. You act like you don't even want to touch me.  
  
SARAH: I thought you didn't care about that stuff? I thought you said that you were different from the other guys!  
  
HOBBES: I am different but even the most loyal boyfriends can get desperate if their girlfriend won't touch them!  
  
SARAH SIGHES  
  
SARAH: It's not my fault that I don't want to touch you!  
  
HABBES: Then what is it?  
  
SARAH: Well, I'm saving myself for that special someone.  
  
HOBBES: Sarah, I'm not asking you to screw me. I just want a little affection once in a while!  
  
SARAH: I know but.  
  
HOBBES: (Interrupting her) Good, I'm glad you understand. Now, why don't we got to lookout peak and you can give me a little affection right now?  
  
SARAH LETS OUT A DISGUSTED SIGH.  
  
SARAH: How fucking stupid do you think I am? Do you really expect me to give you some after what I saw you do tonight?  
  
HOBBES: Well, yeah.  
  
SARAH: Well, I guess I'm just another dumb blonde to you, huh?  
  
HOBBES: Let me give you the facts of life, Sarah. I'm not going out with you because of your personality. Quite frankly I couldn't give a fuck about your feelings. The only reason I'm dating you is because you're blonde and you're the head cheerleader! Now shut the fuck up or I'll dump you so fast that you won't know what hit you!  
  
SARAH: You're a creep Hobbes. You can forget about going to the prom with me. Take me home!  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. COUNTRY ROAD - NIGHT  
  
THE WINDSTAR PULLS OVER TO THE SIDE OF THE ROAD AND COMES TO A SLOW STOP.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. WINDSTAR - NIGHT  
  
SARAH HAS A CONFUSED LOOK ON HER FACE.  
  
SARAH: What are you doing Hobbes? I told you to take me home!  
  
HOBBES: Shut up Sarah! I have to take a piss.  
  
HOBBES TURNS OFF THE CAR AND TAKES THE KEYS OUT OF THE IGNITION.  
  
HOBBES: I'll be right back.  
  
HOBBES OPENS THE DRIVERS SIDE DOOR AND STEPS OUT OF THE WINDSTAR.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. COUNTRY ROAD - NIGHT  
  
HOBBES WALKS AWAY FROM THE CAR AND INTO THE WOODS.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. WINDSTAR - NIGHT  
  
NOW ALONE IN THE CAR, SARAH SITS IN THE PASSENGERS SEAT WAITING FOR HOBBES TO RETURN.  
  
RING RING  
  
THE RINGING OF A CELL PHONE FILLS THE CAR.  
  
SARAH: Who the hell could be calling me at this hour?  
  
SARAH REACHES INTO HER BLACK LEATHER PURSE AND PULLS OUT HER CELL PHONE.  
  
SARAH: (Into cell phone) Hello?  
  
GWEN: (v.o) Hey Sarah.  
  
SARAH: Oh, hi Gwen, what's up?  
  
GWEN: (v.o) Not much. How are you?  
  
SARAH: I've been better.  
  
GWEN: (v.o) Why, what's wrong?  
  
SARAH: Hobbes and I just broke up.  
  
GWEN: (v.o) Why? You two make such a good couple.  
  
SARAH: He said some really nasty things to me. It turns out that he's noting more than a horny little creep.  
  
GWEN: (v.o) I'm so sorry.  
  
SARAH: Don't be, I'm probably better off without him.  
  
GWEN: (v.o) Forget that asshole. I'm sure you'll meet a lot of great guys at Jordan's party tomorrow.  
  
SARAH: Jordan's having a party? Why doesn't that surprise me?  
  
GWEN: (v.o) Yeah, it's starting to feel like he's having one every week.  
  
SARAH: Yeah, it is.  
  
GWEN: (v.o) Shit, the battery on my phone is about to die. Can I call you back on my other line?  
  
SARAH: Sure.  
  
GWEN: (v.o) Bye.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. WOODS - NIGHT  
  
HOBBES WALKS THROUGH THE DARK WOODS LOOKING FOR A GOOD SPOT TO TAKE A LEAK. FINALLY HOBBES STOPS OF A SMALL OAK AND BEGINS TO UNBUCKLE HIS PANTS. SUDDENLY A LARGE SHADOW OF A CLOAKED FIGURE IS CASTED DOWN ON MARKS BODY AND WE CAN HEAR MOVEMENT BEHIND HIM. HOBBES QUICKLY TURNS AROUND BUT THERE IS NOBODY THERE.  
  
HOBBES: Sarah, is that you?  
  
SILENCE. THE NOISES HAVE STOPPED AND THE SHADOW IS GONE.  
  
(UNKNOWN POV - WE STAND BEHIND A LARGE TREE IN THE DARK WOODS ABOUT 15 FEET FROM WHERE HOBBES IS STANDING. WE WATCH HOBBES NERVOUSLY LOOK AROUND FOR SOMEBODY.)  
  
HOBBES: Is anybody here?  
  
STILL SILENCE.  
  
HOBBES, SHRUGS, TURNS BACK AROUND AND CONTINUES TO UNBUCKLE HIS PANTS.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. WINDSTAR - NIGHT  
  
SARAH CONTINUES TO SIT IN THE PASSENGERS SEAT OF THE WINDSTAR WAITING FOR GWEN TO CALL BACK. SARAH'S CELL PHONE RINGS AND ONCE AGAIN SARAH REMOVES IT FROM HER LEATHER PURSE.  
  
SARAH: Hey Gwen, it took you long enough to call back.  
  
VOICE: Who's Gwen?  
  
SARAH: Oh sorry, I though you were somebody else.  
  
VOICE: That's okay. It happens to me all the time.  
  
SARAH SMIRKS. SARAH: Oh, really. So who is this anyway?  
  
VOICE: You tell me.  
  
SARAH: Hobbes is this you?  
  
VOICE: Ummm. maybe.  
  
SARAH: I knew it! Hobbes it isn't funny, nice try.  
  
VOICE: (Continued) . Or maybe it isn't Hobbes.  
  
SARAH: Ok, now this is getting annoying. Tell me who you are or I'm going to hang up.  
  
VOICE: I'll tell you who I am. I'm the person who's going this is going to rip your fucking head off!  
  
SARAH SCREAMS.  
  
SARAH: Who are you? Where are you?  
  
VOICE: A lot closer than you think. Actually I'm REAL close. Close enough to see that you're still in your cheerleader uniform and your boyfriend. excuse me EX boyfriend has just left the car to take a little piss in the woods.  
  
SARAH BEGINS TO CRY AND TEARS BEGIN TO STREAM DOWN HER FACE.  
  
VOICE: Don't cry. If you cry then the game isn't funny anymore.  
  
SARAH: What game?  
  
VOICE: The most important game you've ever played. Actually your ex boyfriend's life depends on this game.  
  
SARAH: How do you play?  
  
VOICE: Simple. If you guess correctly who I am and your boyfriend lives but if you guess wrong. well I think you know what happens if you guess wrong.  
  
SARAH: I die?  
  
VOICE: Yes, and not only will I kill you but when the police find you, your insides will be on the outside if you catch my drift. Now will you play or not? SARAH WIPES TEARS OUT OF HER EYES.  
  
SARAH: Okay, I'll play.  
  
VOICE: Good girl, now here's the question. WHO AM I?  
  
PAUSE  
  
VOICE: Well?  
  
SARAH: Are you Jimmy Carter?  
  
THERE IS A LONG PAUSE.  
  
SARAH: Are you?  
  
VOICE: Wrong answer!  
  
THE PERSON ON THE OTHER END OF THE LINE HANGS UP.  
  
SARAH: Oh god -  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. COUNTRY ROAD - NIGHT  
  
HOBBES WALKS OUT OF THE WOODS OVER TO HIS WINDSTAR ZIPPING UP HIS PANTS ALONG THE WAY.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. WINDSTAR - NIGHT  
  
THE DRIVERS DOOR SWINGS OPEN AND HOBBES ENTERS. HE PUTS THE KEYS INTO THE IGNITION AND STARTS THE CAR.  
  
HOBBES: I'll take you home now Sarah.  
  
HOBBES TURNS TOWARDS THE PASSENGERS SEAT WHERE SARAH IS SITTING AND HE GASPS AT WHAT HE SEES.  
  
NEW ANGLE  
  
SARAH'S MUTILATED BODY SITS IN THE PASSENGERS SEAT, HOLDING ITS OWN INTESTINES.  
  
RESUME ON HOBBES.  
  
SCREAMING, HOBBES TURNS AWAY FROM SARAH'S BODY AND LOOKS OUT THE WINDSHEILD JUST IN TIME TO SEE GHOSTFACE CLIMB ON THE HOOD OF THE WINDSTAR WITH A GUN IN HIS HANDS.  
  
GHOSTFACE: Your girlfriend lost the game and now you pay the price!  
  
GHOSTFACE POINTS THE GUN AT HOBBES.  
  
GHOSTFACE: Game over.  
  
GHOSTFACE PULLS THE TRIGGER AND THE BULLET SMASHES THROUGH THE WINDSHEILD, HITTING HOBBES IN THE FACE.  
  
WHEN THE BULLET EXITS THE BACK OF HOBBES' HEAD THE SCREEN GOES COMPLETELY BLACK AND THE TITLE CARD APPEARS.  
  
SCR4EAM 


End file.
